Faberry Prompts
by kinky.shit.org
Summary: Prompts for OTPs that I find on the internet, requests, or just things I come up with. These are all STRICTLY Faberry, although some of them may mention a non-canon couple, i.e. Kurt and Finn or Sugar and Brittany.


Summary: Rachel has a small crush on Finn, and decides to admit her feelings to him. When he rejects her, Quinn is left to pick up the pieces.

Rachel woke up that day determined to tell Finn how she felt. Granted, her feelings weren't great, but she was hoping that they could be together when they did flourish. She wasn't completely in love with him. She didn't even have strong feelings for him, really. She just thought he was talented and cute, and she didn't really want to be alone, thus, Finn Hudson.

In Glee Club that day, she sat next to Quinn, and whispered her plans of confessing her undying love for one Finn Hudson, and Quinn agreed that she should do it. Although, on the inside, Quinn was questioning why her best friend was going for such low standards when she knew that Rachel could do so much better.

After a few people performing their songs for this week's assignment, which Rachel had completed the day before, she speed walked up to Finn.

"Hey, Finn!" she called.

"Oh, Rachel, hey," he responded with that natural look of fear he always got when she was around, although oblivious to Rachel.

"So, I was thinking, I mean, everyone in the Glee Club seems to be pairing off, with the exception of Sam and Quinn, though I believe they are destined for a summer fling, and you and I. Now you see, in this situation, it seems only natural for you and I to become a thing, despite the surplus of height in your manner and the lack of so in mine. But still I-"

"Rachel, I know where you're going with this, and you seem really... nice, and all, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

And with that, he walked off. Rachel stood there feeling absolutely defeated, and millions of questions running through her head.

 _Am I not pretty enough?_

 _Did I say something wrong?_

 _Why can I not even get the boy I don't like?_

Apparently, Quinn had been around the corner, listening to their conversation. She rushed over to Rachel immediately, who was standing there with a blank expression on her face. She looked up at Quinn, who was starting to cry herself.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Rachel asked Quinn, her voice below a whisper.

"Because you're hurting, Rachel, damn. Here, let me see your phone."

Rachel absentmindedly got her phone out from her pocket and handed it to Quinn. Quinn tapped away at the keyboard for a moment, and then promptly told Rachel that she was staying the night at her house.

Rachel still had a shocked mixed with sad and a little confused expression on her face, and hardly mumbled out, "But my dads..."

The other girl handed her phone back and said,

"Why do you think I needed this?"

Rachel rode in Quinn's car on the way to her house, what with Rachel not actually having a car, and neither of them said a word the entire ride.

When they got there, no one said a word. Walking in, no one said a word. When Quinn told her mother that Rachel was a friend from school, and she told Rachel that she was very pretty and that Quinn had spoken about her non-stop for the past few months, all she could do was force a small smile and nod.

Quinn guided Rachel to her room, and in the hallway of her home, she grabbed Rachel's hand, half expecting her to drop it immediately. But she just let her hold her hand. They approached a door with a navy blue 'Q' on it, and Quinn opened the door. She led Rachel to her bed, and sat her down, then sat down right next to her. Rachel's face remained blank the entire time.  
Quinn let out a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked the other girl.

With that, the tears came. Rachel started bawling her eyes out into her hands, and Quinn wrapped her arms around her shoulders, shushing her and whispering sweet nothings.

Rachel lifted her face from her hands, and looked at Quinn with mascara running down her face.

"The worst part isn't that I got rejected. It's the fact that I didn't even like him that much. He doesn't even mean that much to me, and I'm such a nothing I can't even get the guy I don't like to go out with me."

She started sobbing even more.

Quinn put her fingers on the bottom of Rachel's chin and lifted her face to meet hers. Their eyes were two inches apart, max.

"Listen to me, listen, you are beautiful, and talented, and funny, and smart and any guy would be lucky to have you. If that douchebag Frankenteen can't see that, then he is so not worth you time, you hear me?"

Rachel's eyes softened, but tears were still flowing down her cheeks, and onto her lap. Quinn got a pained look on her face and brought her lips to Rachel's cheek, kissing away each new tear as it came.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out. She grabbed Quinn's hand with one of hers and with the other she gripped the blonde's shoulder. They both positioned themselves further into the middle of the bed, and now both of them were crying silently, grasping onto each other for support.

"Rach," Quinn said after a few moments of silence. "I know you don't believe me, but god you could do so much better."

"Quinn, you don't understand. I-I alread-d-d-y love som-someone. B-but-"

Quinn began kissing Rachel's cheeks again, as she was choking down sobs again.

"If you love someone else then why would you ask Finn out."

They made eye contact, and Rachel threw herself into Quinn's arms, and mumbled into her shoulder,

"Because they'd never love me back."

Quinn's grip on Rachel became tighter as she realized that that was the exact situation she had with the girl in her arms.

Rachel sat up and grasped Quinn's hand, as she attempted to compose herself. Quinn did the same, and once they were both rid of mascara under their eyes and breathing normally again, Quinn slowly leaned in to kiss Rachel's cheek, daringly close to her mouth, and whisper,

"But you're so perfect."

Rachel wanted so badly to turn her just a few degrees and kiss Quinn hard on the mouth right there. She wasn't going to, until Quinn kissed her cheek softly once more and then kept her lips there for a good five seconds. She slightly shifted her head, and then moved forward a tiny bit to connect their lips fully. She felt the warmth of a hand on her face and she pressed her lips against Quinn's firmer now, more sure of herself. The two got as close as humanly possible, Rachel ending up halfway in Quinn's lap. They kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing, hands grasping each other like they would never be able to again. When the need for air became to great, the girls pulled away and Quinn stared Rachel in the eye for what felt like a lifetime.

They didn't say a word, but Rachel reconnected their lips eagerly, and eventually they ended up lying in a heap on Quinn's bed, with Quinn laying over the brunette.

They were kissing for the good part of an hour, just disconnecting and reconnecting their lips over and over and over again with no words spoken, only small sighs and moans, with the occasional whimper when contact is lost. Quinn was on cloud nine. Even though she knew she was most likely a distraction for Rachel, and that the following Monday she would probably be getting the silent treatment, she, in this moment, was happy that she was kissing the small and fragile girl that she was in love with. She wished she could tell her that. She also knew that it would freak Rachel out if she told her her feelings, yet in the moment, kissing her, her brain decided to cut off all contact with her mouth, and she heard the words mumbled against Rachel's lips before she knew that she was the one who said them.

"I love you."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn when she heard that, and just stared at Quinn. She felt like she was going to throw up. Rachel climbed off of Quinn.

"Oh my god, Rachel I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean to say that please for-"

Quinn stopped talking when she saw that Rachel was crying.

"Oh shit, you're crying, oh my god, I'm so so sorry, please stop crying I just, ugh fuck why did I do that,"

Rachel just shook her head and shushed Quinn.

"Oh my god babe, please stop," Rachel pleaded.

"Quinn, baby, oh god," she said as she grasped onto the girl once again.

Quinn was on the verge of tears.

"I'm crying because no one's ever told me that before. I-I-"

"What? But you're so perfect."

Quinn took Rachel's face in her hands once more and planted feathery kisses all over her face and then almost cried at what she heard next.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
